ICarly
by sullivanav2004
Summary: Freddie has learned that Sam has fallen in love with him. He realizes that he loves her back, but he also loves Carly. He is caught in a love triangle because Carly is possibly in love with him. Freddie doesn't know what to do because he's never loved two girls at once. What will he do? It's under Freddie's POV; please follow/favorite and comment!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: When She Kissed Me

I could not believe that Brad and mine's new mood app said that Sam was in love! Since when does Sam fall in love with good boys?! I was freaking out because Sam was a bad girl, and she said that she would never actually fall in love with someone! Hopefully it was lying because it will be a really annoying with Sam liking Brad… oh my god… why am I feeling this way?! I mean I feel like I'm jealous or angry… oh my god, I can't be jealous of Sam liking Brad! Sam's my friend and all, but I shouldn't be jealous of a girl that I hate and hates me back. Anyways, I was watching Sam and Carly talking to each other. I was secretly watching them… just listening to their conversation about Sam being in love. I heard Carly say while smiling, "Sam, I think it's cute that you love Brad!" Sam groaned, "I don't love Brad!" Carly almost laughed and said, "Yeah you do! Freddie's app said that you were in love!" She angrily said, "I don't care what some stupid pear pad app says about me being in love! I don't love Brad! I only like his fudge." I looked at the ground and then back at them. Carly asked curiously, "Well the app can't lie, so who do you love then?" She made an upset face and said, "Once again, I don't love anybody! Especially not Brad!" Carly smirked and said, "Well, you have been wanting to hang around them more, you are being really nice to them, and you've been wanting to help them. You're in love with Brad, Sam. You would be perfect for him because he is nice, funny, fun… you can't get a better boyfriend than that. He would be a profound influence on you. Go. Go make a move because don't you want a nice boyfriend?" Sam looked at the ground and said, "I don't love Brad. I'm in love with someone else." Carly and I both gasped and then they looked my way, but I got out of their sight. I looked up and they weren't looking at me. I sighed with relief and Carly asked, "Oh my God, who?!" She was smiling and Sam said, "I don't want to tell you. It's a secret." I was so curious; I knew my app wasn't lying! Sam is in love with somebody! I was smirking and Carly said, "Really? You can't tell your best friend your secrets like you have been for our whole lives?" Sam interrupted her by saying, "Because it's somebody that you will never believe that I love. Everyone will think I'm crazy for saying I love him." Carly asked, "Who's him?" Sam rolled her eyes; and I was wondering who she loved. Sam whispered something to Carly, and when she backed away from her, Carly said, "Oh my God. Are you serious?" I then walked in and asked, "Sam, what did you say to Carly?" They both looked at me and Sam said, "Oh my God. I'm getting away from you." I said, "No!" Then she said, "Oh yes I am!" I tried to stop her from running away as I said, "Wa-Wait! Sam!" She ran out of the room, and I threw my hands to my side. I looked at Carly and she told me, "Freddie…" I said, "I heard your guys' whole conversation. If she doesn't love Brad, then who does she love?" Carly pursed her lips and said, "If you want to know, go talk to her. I can't tell you." I groaned and then walked outside to Sam. When I creaked open the door, Sam was drinking water. I said, "Hey Sam." She asked, "Let me guess, Carly sent you out here?" I walked outside completely and closed the door. I said, "Nope. I heard your guys' conversation the whole time. I just want to know who you love." She said, "I don't care what your stupid pear pad app says about me being in love. I'm not into Brad like that. Just leeeeaavvvee." I said in a disgusted tone, "Fine. I'll leeeeaavvvee. You can groan all you want." We looked at each other and she said, "Bye!" I said, "No. I'm not leaving until you tell me who you love. My app does not lie. Just please tell me who you love." She threw her water bottle and then stood up and angrily walked up to me. She halfway yelled, "That's it! Get out of here before I do a double fist dance on your face!" I said, "You can threaten your double fist face dance all you want." She stopped frowning and then we looked in each other's eyes. I said, "But Carly is still right. Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there. Because you never know the person you like will like you back. Everyone feels that way. But you never know what might happen if you don't-." Then she said, "I love you, Freddie." That's when my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I stammered, "Wh-wh-what? Y-You lo-love me?" She nodded and said, "Of course. You are going to think that I'm crazy for loving you because we have spent years hating each other. Then you go through puberty, and your looks get hotter… now I really like you after you fell by that fire hydrant and your ear was bleeding. You looked so darn handsome." I smirked and then said, "Wow. That's… really nice of you to say. I… never thought that you would ever love me." She smiled and said, "Oh don't worry, Benson. You know you saw it coming." I laughed when she laughed and then we looked in each other's eyes again. Oh my God… Sam is in love with ME. ME! Fredward Benson; the guy she has tormented, teased, and hated all her life! I can't believe she fell for me and not someone like Brad or Brad. He's better than me! I then smiled and said, "You fell in love with me." She said, "I realize that." I walked closer to her and said, "And I fell in love with you." When she smiled, and kissed her for a long time. She was returning the kiss, and we were holding hands the whole time. Wow; I knew that I loved Sam and Sam loves me back! Boom baby! I finally get someone to love me! Oh no… I just remembered Carly… the girl I've been in love with my whole life. What do I do because I love both Carly and Sam… Dang it! I'm in a love triangle! How am I going to solve this?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: When the Other One Kissed Me…

Oh my god… I kissed Sam last night at school… she had fallen in love with me and not Brad! See! My pear pad app doesn't lie; I knew Sam loved somebody. And that somebody had to be me, and I like it. I think that I actually like her back… but I also love Carly, too. I can't love two girls at one time… I went over to Carly's apartment to talk to her about the next iCarly. When I closed her door, she was saying while smiling, "Oh hey Freddie." I smiled and said, "Hey Carly. How are you doing?" I went to sit by her, and she said, "I'm better than ever." I was smiling at her smiling face, and I said, "That's great because me too." She said, "Cool." We then looked at each other for a long time… man, I just wanted to kiss her, but it felt like I shouldn't. Then, Spencer came in from his room and said, "Hey! What are you teens doing?" Carly replied, "Uh… we are… studying for a big Math test." I could tell she was lying, and I was silently laughing. Spencer gave her a confused look and said, "You said that Freddie wasn't in your Math class." She looked at me and I was laughing. I shrugged, and then she looked back at Spencer and said, "Did I say Math? Sorry, I meant History. I totally did not mean to say Math." Spencer said in a confused tone, "Okay…" He walked in the kitchen and Carly sighed with relief when she looked back at me. I was laughing and I said, "That was a terrible lie." She giggled a little bit and then said, "Well… I didn't know what you were doing here, so I didn't know what to say." I stood up and said, "Let's go 'study' in peace." I air-quoted study, and I held out my hand to help stand up Carly. She smiled as she took my hand, and we held hands as we walked upstairs. When we got upstairs, I told Carly, "Look… I know who Sam loves." Carly and I walked in the studio and she closed the door. She asked, "Sam really told you? Or did she tell you by that kiss?" My eyebrows shot up… Carly saw us kissing?! Oh no! She said, "Yeah, I know. I saw with both of my eyes." I pursed my lips and said, "I was hoping that you didn't see that…" Carly said smiling, "Well, too bad. I did." I said, "Okay then…" She asked me, "Do you like her back? What's going on? Is this the new chapter of our lives?" I said, "Well… kinda…" She looked down at the ground in defeat, and said, "Oh…" Oh my god… that's a sign that Carly may like me! I said smiling, "But… I kinda love you, Carly." That's when her frown turned into a smile and she asked, "You still love me?!" I said, "Yeah. But the bad thing is that I love both you and Sam. I don't know what to do because I'm afraid that I'll get caught in a love triangle." She took my hand and said, "Don't worry. Because you will choose one of us… or none of us." I smiled and said, "Oh Carly…you know I'm going to choose one of you. It's hard not to choose neither one of you." She smiled at me and she said, "Well… I hope you choose me… because I love you, Freddie." My jaw dropped and I asked smiling, "Really?!" She then leaned in, and I leaned in… then I KISSED HER! Oh my God! Carly Shay and I are kissing each other for the first time! For the first time, Carly actually loves me! I was so glad that her and I were kissing because this has been my dream since I ever met Carly! I instantly fell in love with her at first sight, and finally she loves me back! When we separated, we were holding hands and smiling at each other. I said, "Wow. Like I was thinking, this has been my dream since I ever met you. I remember when you saved me from the bullies who were bullying me. Then I realized how nice you were, and that's when I fell in love with you. Now, when did you start liking me?" She smiled and said, "Well, after the time we 'broke up' after you got hit by that taco truck. I started liking you after I gave you that kiss on your cheek. And when that hotel lady in Japan thought that we were at our honeymoon." I laughed along with her, and then my smile faded when I thought of Sam. Her smile faded along with mine and she asked, "What's wrong, Freddie?" I said feeling guilty, "Sam." She said, "What about-. Oh… You still love her and me." I looked at her and said, "I'm sorry, Carly. This is the first, and hopefully only, time I get caught in a love triangle. I just really like you, and then I started liking Sam a lot. I will get this figured out tomorrow or really, really soon. I can't live like this." She said, "Don't worry, Freddie. I know you'll get this figured out." I smiled and then she smiled. I said, "Thanks. I'm going to go home." She was still holding my hand, and she asked smiling, "One more?" I looked at her… and then I smiled. I said, "Yes." Then, we started kissing again… this time longer. Man, I really love Carly. And I really love Sam. I'm going to need to ask some people for help. I wonder if my mom was ever in this situation. Or… what if I try to get ahold of… my dad? Will he answer his son?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dad

The first place I went to right after kissing Carly was my house. I really wanted to see if I could contact my dad in anyway. The only thing I know about him is that his name was Leonard Benson. That's all; I don't know why he left my mom… the thing is that I've never talked to him, I've never seen him, nothing. It is honestly hard living in my house with no dad… that's probably how Carly feels with no mom, and Sam with no dad. When I entered my house, my mom was sitting at the kitchen table looking at her phone. I closed the door quietly, and I slowly walked towards her. I said, "Hi Mom." She looked at me with an almost sorrowful smile, and said, "Oh, hey Freddie." She looked back at her phone and I sat at the table. I asked, "What are you doing?" She said, "Oh… nothing. Just looking at pictures of you when you were younger." I said with a smirk, "Oh. I think that I look cute." My mom said, "Yeah. You're still cute today." I said, "Thanks. You seem kind of upset. Is everything okay?" She looked at me and said, "No. Not really." Well, this is awkward; I asked, "What's up?" My mom had tears falling down her eyes and said, "Today's your father and I's anniversary. We are technically still married. I guess I've never told you this before." I shook my head, and then asked, "Do you… still… talk to Dad?" She looked at me with sad eyes and said, "Oh Freddie, no. I've not seen him in fifteen years. The last time I saw him was a month after you were born. Like I said, you were two months late… and I was hoping you were a girl. We were actually really young, and I guess he wasn't ready for children." I looked at the ground and said, "I want to talk to him." She gasped in shock and I looked at her. My mom said, "Freddie, you can't. You can't get his number or anything. He's long gone." I said, "No. I'm going to find him. I'm going to talk to him. I'm going to make sure that I meet my dad!" I stood up from the table and she looked at me with sorrowful eyes. I was a little furious; I then went to my room and jumped in my pillow and cried in it. I was so upset; I'm probably never going to see my dad, and I am really ticked off that he's never really cared about me. All I wanted to do was find a way to talk to my dad. Oh my god… I thought of a great idea! I looked up from my pillow and snatched my laptop off my desk. I opened up Zaplook and typed in "find people background information". I told myself, "I'm going to find you Dad. I know I will." I found a website that could easily find background information called That'sThem. I scanned through the site and saw two boxes that said, "Enter Person's First and Last Name" and "City, State, or Address". I smiled and typed in "Leonard Benson" and "Seattle, Washington". I clicked on the "search" button, and it started loading. I said, "Oh please work. Please. Please. Please." About 5 more seconds later, one result came up. I gasped happily, and I clicked on the person named "Leonard Benson". The info said that his other relatives were MARISSA BENSON! Yes! I found my DAD! I laid my computer down and jumped up and down happily and I was cheering. When I sat back down at my computer, I read his phone number. I said, "I found you, Dad! I'm going to call you!" I pulled out my phone and dialed his phone number. I nervously put my phone next to my ear, and waited for him to answer. I was about to cry because for the first time ever in my life I will be talking to my own Dad! I was so excited to talk to him! About ten seconds later, the voice on the other line said, "This is Leonard Benson." I gasped and said, "Oh my God!" He asked in confusement, "Huh? Who is this?" I asked happily, "Do you know a woman named Marissa Benson?!" He said, "Uh, yeah. She is my wife. Well, we aren't in the same house, but we are still married." I asked, "Okay! If you know her… do you know a boy named… Fredward Benson?" That's when he didn't reply; he gasped in shock and then asked, "Yes… he is mine and Marissa's son… I guess. Who is this?!" I said while crying happily, "You are talking to… Freddie Benson… your son!" I could hear him crying in the background. He asked, "Oh my god! Freddie?! My son?! My now fifteen-year-old boy?! The one with a mom named Marissa?!" I said while crying, "Yes! Dad! You are talking to me! I can't believe I got ahold of you! I have never met you or seen you and I finally got to talk to you for the first time!" I was crying happily along with him and he said, "Oh my God, I have to come find you! I want to see you! I have not seen you or your mom in fifteen years, and I want to meet you now! I'm going to find you today! Where do you live?!" I said happily, "Bushwell Plaza apartment 8-D! Please, please, please come see me! I want to hang out with you and Mom would love to see you!" He said, "Wait for me! I'll be there in a few!" I said, "Awesome! I can't wait! Bye!" He said, "Bye, Freddie!" We hung up and I started jumping up and down all around my room again cheering loudly. I was so flippin' happy that I was going to meet my Dad for the very first time! I am going to spend all day and all my life with him! I am so excited to see him, play sports with him, everything! Oh, this has to be the greatest day of my life!

I waited about ten minutes; still no sign of my Dad. Oh my God, I am so freaking excited to see him! I was waiting in my room for him… about two minutes later, I heard my front door open. I closed my eyes and whispered while smiling, "Here I go." I jumped off my bed, and ran to the door… that's when I saw a man… who looked just like me. I gasped and so did he. Both of our jaws dropped and I asked crying, "Dad?" He had tears falling down his eyes, and he asked, "Freddie?" I asked happily, but still crying, "Dad?!" He nodded and said while crying, "It's me, son! Come to me!" I ran to him and jumped in his arms and he rubbed my head. We hugged each other happily and I cried, "Oh, I missed you so much, Dad! I can't believe that you are here! I can't believe that I'm able to see you!" He said, "I missed you more than you think! I am so glad to see my baby boy grow up into a…" I got off him so he could see what I looked like. I was smiling from ear to ear, and he said, "You grew up into a very handsome man. A young, responsible adult." I said laughing, "Dad… I'm only fifteen. I got three more years." Dad said smiling, "Well, you are a very strong kid. I'm guessing that you are very intelligent…" I nodded and I grabbed my report card off the table and I showed it to him. He scanned the paper and said, "Wow. You are really smart; getting all A+'s." I said, "Well, I've been doing that since first grade. Mom has raised me right. I am also a technical producer for a web show called 'ICarly'. My neighbor straight across from here, my other friend, and I do it every week." He smiled and said, "Wow. That is really awesome! I'd love to see you guys film an episode. What's your friends' names?" I said, "Carly and Sam. Sam's a girl by the way. We all go to the same school and we're all in the same grade. We are all smart." Dad said as we walked to the kitchen table, "Wow. It seems like you pick good people as your friends." I said, "Yeah… there's a problem between us all…" He said, "Oh no. What's up?" I said, "Well you see, I'm at the age when most guys like me get girlfriends… the thing is, I've been in love with Carly since I was twelve… but then I realize that Sam and I love each other. Carly and I love each other also. I wanted to ask you if you've ever been in a triangle like this." He looked at the ceiling in thought, then replied looking at me, "Yes I have. In high school, I was madly in love with this girl named Hannah. Then I thought of this other girl that I really loved too, named Marissa. I couldn't choose between them, but then I thought of the one who is the better person. I thought of the one who has always made the right choices. It was your mom. She was the one I wanted. She was perfect for me. I just looked at their characteristics, and that helped me make my decision. Your mom loved me in return, and in college, we decided to get married. About two years after we got married, we had you… then I left because I was scared that you would turn out differently then you are now if I raised you with your mom. If she's overprotective, it's basically because she's the only boy she has left. Now that I see who you are, I feel bad for leaving your mom. I missed her." Then, I said, "Wow. That doesn't sound hard at all… but I am going to really pay attention to Carly and Sam. I really want to solve this triangle so that our lives aren't difficult. I would hate to see them struggling." Dad smiled and patted my back. I smiled back and he said, "Don't worry, son. You'll make a great choice." I said, "Thanks, Dad. I… love you." He smiled and we hugged. He said, "Oh, Freddie, I love you so much." I chuckled and we kept hugging. Then I heard my mom's voice behind us, "Leonard?" We both looked at her, and I saw Dad's jaw drop in shock, same to my Mom. He asked, "Marissa?" He stood up from the table, and they walked closer to each other. Mom said smiling, "Leonard?" He smiled and said, "Oh my, Marissa. It's me." She laughed, and I smiled as they kissed each other for quite some time. When they separated, they hugged each other and Mom was crying. She asked me, "How did you find him, Freddie?!" I said, "Well… I am a genius at computers. Looked up his name on a website. It said that he was related to you, Mom." She hugged me tightly and said, "Oh Freddie! Thank you! You have basically brought our family back together!" I said while looking at my Dad, "Yes… Yes I have." Then he joined our hug, and they continued to kiss my head. What can I say? My family is back together; my Dad is actually involved in my life, and I'll be able to solve this triangle thanks to his help. I am so glad that my mom and I are happy again. Gotta say, I am quite a genius.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Party on Friday

I was invited to my friend Brad's party along with Carly and Sam. It was technically a hang-out party… which those parties scare me sometime with the people who come. Brad is kind of a rebel, but him and I are good friends, almost like Carly and Sam. When I arrived at his house, there was a thousand people there from our school! So many I couldn't even count! Carly and Sam rode with me, and Carly said, "Well, this is going to be fun." There was loud music playing, and teenagers drinking. Sam patted on my shoulder a lot, and pointed to Brad. She said, "Hey, hey, hey! Do you see Brad? He's drinking!" I said, "I know. That's what he does." She was smiling, and she said, "I think that's cool! I am going to go join him!" She started walking towards him, but I grabbed her arm and stopped her. I said, "No! You are not old enough! You'll hurt yourself!" She looked at me and said, "Like I care. I think Brad's cool." Sam pushed my hand off her arm and walked to Brad. I watched her get a beer, laugh along with Brad and some friends, and just drink consistently. I looked at Carly and I said, "She's going to hurt herself." Carly took my hand and said, "Don't worry. She'll realize how bad it is to drink. Want to hang with me?" She was smiling and I smiled and took her other hand. I said, "Of course I do." Then, we leaned in and kissed each other. Then, I saw this group of some PRETTY hot girls come up to me. They were all glaring at me and they were smiling at me like they liked me. One of them asked dreamily, "Will you go out with me, Freddie? I think you are so hot!" I looked at Carly with a smirk, and she rolled her eyes. I looked back at them and asked, "Well, what's your name?" The one said, "Jamie." I said smiling, "Nice to meet you." Another girl said, "No! You should go out with me! I'm better than her!" Then, the third girl said, "No way! He's mine, Kaylee!" Kaylee said, "Oh no he's not, Lily! He's mine!" Then, they kept on arguing, but Jamie didn't argue. I looked at Carly again and she said, "Don't go out with any of them." Jamie gasped in disgust and she told Carly, "And, um, he's not going to choose you! You're not even that hot!" I widened my eyes and looked at Carly, and she said, "Oh, it's on." She charged at her, but I stopped her and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Carly, calm down." I looked at Jamie, and she was smiling at me. She said, "Oh please, Freddie. Give me a chance." I looked at Carly, who was still frowning. I looked back at Jamie and then she said, "Here. Let me take you… you don't even have to choose." Jamie took my hand, and walked me away from Carly. I saw Carly watching me getting dragged by a girl I barely know. I looked around for Sam, and I saw her still hanging around with those teens and Brad. They were playing a board game and, yet, still drinking. Then, Jamie stopped pulling me, and I stopped walking. She was smiling… and still holding my hand. She asked, "Have you ever drank beer or alcohol before?" I said, my smile fading, "No… I don't want to." She giggled and grabbed a beer. I looked at it and asked nervously, "Uh, what are you going to do with that?" Her face got closer to mine and she whispered, "I'm going to make you drink." I backed my face away from hers, and said, "No, you can't. I'm not going to drink." Jamie giggled and said, "Yeah you are." I was officially scared now because the next thing I knew, I was knocked out by these punks. I woke up tied up at a table, and every person there was watching me… but I couldn't find Carly or Sam. I looked around and they were all laughing and playing loud music. I said, "Let me go!" Jamie said, "No! You have to drink!" I said, "Never!" Then, everybody with drinks were drenching me in beer. I said, "Stop it! I'll get killed!" Jamie got right on top of me, and she told everyone, "Hey! Watch this!" Everyone quieted down, and they were all watching us. I told her, "Oh please don't make me drink." She got her face closer to mine, and she whispered, "There's nowhere to run, pretty boy." I asked, "Where's Carly and Sam?" She said, "Oh, somewhere. Somewhere where you can't find them." Then, her face got really close… and then she kissed me for a long time. All the people were cheering loudly and laughing as she kissed me. When she stopped kissing me, one of the guys there said, "Come on! Make him drink already!" I said, "Come on! Please don't!" I saw her open up a bottle, and she smiled. I pursed my lips, and then she put the bottle to my mouth. She poured the drink into my mouth, and I didn't mean to, but there was so much in my mouth that I swallowed all of it! I cried when I swallowed it, "Oh, God!" All the punks there were laughing at me and cheering. Jamie said, "Wow, you actually drank it. Now let's get you really drunk!" They all yelled in agreement and I said, "No!" Then, she continued to make me drink beer all night! After being forced to drink six bottles of beer, I was officially drunk for the first time. They untied me from the table, and then I saw Jamie. I was laughing weirdly and I said, "Want to go make out with me?" She said, "Heck yeah." I took her hand and we went into the living room. We sat on the couch, and I let her head rest on my hand. We were smiling at each other, and then we started kissing each other for a long time. It felt so great to be drunk! I feel like I'm free from the world! About five minutes later, I heard Carly cry, "Freddie?!" I opened my eyes, and I stopped kissing Jamie. I said, "Oh hey Sam." She said, "What?! I'm not Sam! I'm Carly!" I said, "Oh yeah, yeah." I looked at Jamie and then Carly said, "Come on! It's time to go home! Or to my house!" I groaned and then I kissed Jamie one more time. I told her, "I love you." She said, "I love you too." Then, Carly tugged on my arm and pulled me out of the house. When we got in the car, she yelled, "What the heck was that?! What were you doing?! Making out with the girl that you simply hated?! What is wrong with you, Freddie?!" She started driving and Sam said, "I had a great time." I said laughing drunkenly, "I just fell in love with her… I drank a few beers…" I continued to laugh and Carly and Sam yelled, "What?! You drank?!" I said laughing still, "Yeah…" I laid my head on the seat and then I started dozing off. I heard Carly say, "So you drank when you said that you were never going to drink and that you tried to stop Sam from doing it? Freddie! You're nuts!" I said laughing, "No I'm not…" Then, I eventually fell asleep in the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Recovering…

I woke normally instead of being drunk. I remember only being forced to drink. I don't remember anything else after that; only meeting those girls and being forced to drink. The beer tasted really disgusting; another thing is that I'm never going back there and Brad and I aren't friends because he watched me being tortured. He watched me get knocked out by one of the strongest punks there. I remember him punching the lights out of me… and that's why I have a big black eye. When it was the afternoon, I had decided to go over to Carly's to talk to her. I saw my dad also heading out; I asked, "Hey Dad, where you heading?" He said, "Store. Where might you be heading?" I replied, "Carly's. I'm going to talk to her." He said, "Okay. I'll be back in an hour or so. See ya." I said, "Bye." We walked out at the same time, but in different directions. I looked at Carly's door, and there was a sign that said, "Freddie Benson is never allowed in here! Signed, Carly." I frowned at the sign and I asked myself, "Why can't I go in there?" I walked up to the door, and knocked on it. I waited and I heard Carly say, "Coming!" I looked at the door, and then Carly opened it. She gasped, "It's you! Get out of here!" I said, "I usually come here every day, and now I'm not allowed in here. Why can't I come in here? You always let me in!" She said, "No! You're officially banned from here!" I asked in concern, "Why?! What did I do to get myself banned from here?! I feel like I did nothing!" Carly angrily said, "Last night, you got drunk and you made out with a girl that forced you to drink and make out with her! You said that you loved her and that you want to see her every day! You were being a lunatic all night, Freddie! Like two days ago, you said that you loved me and Sam! You kissed us both! Were you just letting go of us?!" I pursed my lips and asked, "I made out with her?" Carly said, "Yes! I watched you! I made you come home!" I closed my eyes and I mumbled, "God, what did I do?" I looked at Carly and said, "I'm sorry. You know I don't love her. I honestly didn't like her at all. I'm sorry I acted weird and crazy all night. I guess that's the effect for drinking." She laughed, "Yeah, you think?" I smiled when she laughed and I said, "Please let me make it up to you and Sam. I really don't like that girl. You know I don't like her. You know I love you guys. Just please let me do something about it." She looked at the ground in thought, and I smiled when I thought of something. I slowly walked up to her, I lifted her chin, and then I kissed her. She smiled and I said, "There. That shows that I'm really sorry about last night. I'm never going to do that on you guys again." Carly said, "Okay. I forgive you. I'm sorry that I got really furious about it." I said, "That's okay." We just smiled at each other, and then Sam came up to us. She said, "Oh. It's you." I sighed angrily and said, "Sam, I don't love that girl. I don't like her at all! She forced me to drink and she let me get knocked out by those punks." She asked, "Is that why you have a black eye?" I nodded and said, "I don't like any of them. I love you guys. You know that. You guys know that I'll never love anyone else. I love you guys." They both smiled at me and Sam said, "That was… really nice." I shrugged, and then she gave me a kiss. I said, "Now, Carly, may I please come in?" She said, "Of course you can." I gave her nod and we all walked into her house. Thank God, I was able to convince them that I don't like that girl. I was drunk, which made me act weird. They are nice enough to believe me; that's why I love them. The bad thing is that I still have to choose between both of them… I'm going to go out on a date with both of them, and then I might be able to choose.


End file.
